lovelive_school_idol_projectfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
After school NAVIGATORS
after school NAVIGATORS to utwór wykonywany przez Nico Yazawę, Rin Hoshizorę i Hanayo Koizumi. Jest to druga piosenka uwzględniona na płycie Web Radio 「Love Live! Radio Kagai Katsudo ~Nikorinpana~」(『ラブライブ!』Webラジオ「ラブライ部 ラジオ課外活動 ~にこりんぱな~」), jak również w albumie LoveLive! Best Album Best Live! Collection. Tekst napisała Aki Hata, zaś skomponował Mori Shintarō. CD #Listen to my heart!! #after school NAVIGATORS #Listen to my heart!! (wersja instrumentalna) #after school NAVIGATORS (wersja instrumentalna) #Raburaibu Tēma Songu DJCD demo Rajio Kagai Katsudou ~NikoRinPana~ Torakku(ラブライ部　テーマソングDJCDでもラジオ課外活動～にこりんぱな～DJトラック) Wideo PV by Lantis= :after school NAVIGATORS zaczyna grać od 1:38. Audio :Nie działa na urządzeniach nieobsługujących formatu .ogg. Singiel= |-| MIX= Tekst Rōmaji= Kaeri ni Chiizubaagaa mogumogu Sore yori Raamen! tsurutsuru Joshi nara Waffuru mofumofu Doushiyou doushiyou? mayou yo ne? hai! Itte miru ka na ikitai na Mayotteru nara ikou yo Tasuuketsu demo kimaranai after school, after school Yokubari sugicha ikenai no Dakedo hirogaru kitai de Mune ga doki doki dokicchatta after school, after school Amai amaku nare? Kyarameriize sarete Karai no wa yame toku? chotto dake ga shigeki teki 「Demo... datte...」 janaku Suki nara daisuki datte ii janai Koukai wa niaimasen Tanoshii ne tte mainichi iitai na Sasayaka dakedo shiawase da yo kono shunkan ga Tanoshii na tte mainichi iitai ne Nakayoshi dakara wakachi aeru 「tottemo oishii!」 Mogumogu tomaranainda mon Pakupaku okawari desho Gokugoku onaji Taimingu after school, We are NAVIGATORS! Hai! Tabete nonde waratte! Mogumogu no ato nodo ga kawaichau Tsurutsuru shitara odeko tekateka da yo? Mofumofu kono mama fuoeba mofumofu Doushiyou doushiyou? manzoku ne? hai! Katte mirubeshi kaitai na Otameshi nasai kaou yo Mania konomi no aji kamo now tea break, now tea break Hoho bari sugicha ikenai no Datte omowazu shirazu ni Shita ga waku waku wakutchatta now tea break, now tea break Atsui atsuku yaketa? takoyaki wa fu hoho Hiyashite shirokuma? chotto ja yada takusan Puriizu! 「Hora... motto...」 desu yo Suki dashi daisuki nante aku janai Hansei wa shimasen yo Ureshii ne tte itsudemo iitai na Kokoro no naka wa aozora da ne kou iu no saikou Ureshii na tte itsu demo iitai ne Nakayoshi da yo ne unazuiteru 「yappari oishii!」 Oishii! Tanoshii ne tte mainichi iitai na Sasayaka dakedo shiawase da yo kono shunkan ga Tanoshii na tte mainichi iitai ne Nakayoshi dakara wakachi aeru 「tottemo oishii!」 Mogumogu tomaranainda mon Pakupaku okawari desho Gokugoku onaji Taimingu after school we, after school we, after school We are NAVIGATORS! Yay! Hai! |-| Kanji= 帰りにチーズバーガー mogumogu(もぐもぐ) それよりラーメン! tsurutsuru(つるつる) 女子ならワッフル mofumofu(もふもふ) どーしようどーしよう?迷うよね?はいっ! 行ってみるかな　行きたいな 迷ってるなら行こうよ 多数決でも決まらない after school, after school 欲ばり過ぎちゃいけないの だけど広がる期待で 胸がドキドキ　ドキッちゃった after school, after school 甘い甘くなあれ?　キャラメリーゼされて 辛いのはやめとく?　ちょっとだけが刺激的 「でも…だって…」じゃなく 好きなら大好きだっていいじゃない 後悔は似合いません 楽しいねって毎日言いたいな ささやかだけど幸せだよ　この瞬間が 楽しいなって毎日言いたいね なかよしだから分かち合える「とってもおいしい!」 mgmgとまらないんだもん pkpk(ぱくぱく)おかわりでしょ gkgk(ごくごく)同じタイミング after school, We are NAVIGATORS! はいっ! 食べてー　飲んでー　笑ってー! Mogumogu のあと喉がかわいちゃう Tsurutsuru したらおでこ tekateka(てかてか)だよ〜 Mofumofu このままふぉえばーmofumofu どーしようどーしよう?まんぞくね?はいっ! 買ってみるべし　買いたいな お試しなさい買おうよ マニア好みの味かも now tea break, now tea break 頬ばり過ぎちゃいけないの だって思わず知らずに 舌がワクワク　ワクッちゃった now tea break, now tea break 熱い熱く焼けた?　たこ焼きはふっほほっ 冷やしてしろくま?　ちょっとじゃヤダたくさんプリーズ! 「ほら…もっと…」ですよ 好きだし大好きなんて悪じゃない 反省はしませんよ 嬉しいねっていつでも言いたいな こころの中は青空だね　こういうの最高 嬉しいなっていつでも言いたいね なかよしだよね頷いてる「やっぱりおいしい!」 おいしい! 楽しいねって毎日言いたいな ささやかだけど幸せだよ　この瞬間が 楽しいなって毎日言いたいね なかよしだから分かち合える「とってもおいしい!」 Mogumogu とまらないんだもん Pakupaku おかわりでしょ Gokugoku 同じタイミング after school we, after school we, after school We are NAVIGATORS! Yay! はいっ! Występy na żywo *μ's New Year Love Live! 2013 Odniesienia